The present invention relates generally to security, and more particularly, to an optical security system capable of sensing and counting the rotatable movement of lock discs and generating a lock command signal.
Traditionally, key locks have been the most commonly used and understood lock systems available. Conventional key lock systems comprise a lock and a corresponding key. Each lock has a key cut to match the specific internal tumblers or wheels of the lock such that only that key will properly align and open the lock. Key blades are cut to predetermined shapes to facilitate proper engagement with a corresponding lock. However, there are fundamental drawbacks to such systems. Namely, there are a limited number of cut configurations for a particular key, thus limiting the number of lock and key combinations that can be manufactured. As a result of this limitation, it is generally accepted that only several thousand distinct lock and key combinations are available in such conventional lock systems. Once that limit has been met it is necessary to recycle the known combinations. This can obviously result in unacceptable results and security vulnerabilities.
Even those conventional lock systems that have attempted to expand on the number of potential key and lock combinations have not achieved the level of success required in those areas of use where security is of the highest priority. Credit card security, home safety, personal safety, and concerns over the like have become central issues. As a result, some attempts have been made to find alternatives to conventional lock systems.
A prime example of an alternative to conventional lock systems that has become quite popular, and has found widespread use, is the identification or security card having a magnetic strip. These cards resemble the traditional credit card configuration. Information or magnetic data is stored on the strip. In use, these cards can include various security, personal, identification, and a myriad of other data that enables a device, such as a simple card reader, to make a nearly endless array of discriminatory decisions. In the area of security, these decisions can compare names, citizenship, dates of birth, code numbers, and other information on the magnetic strip with information in the devices memory, or in the memory or database of an external device in communication with that device, such that only a qualified card is considered acceptable. These card systems have become increasingly popular with hotels, industries, and even homeowners to better secure facilities. However, there is at least one major drawback to these systems.
Accepted card systems require the storage of magnetic data. This data is easily erasable, whether intentionally or unintentionally. Magnetic sources independent of the card can come into direct or proximal communication with the card, thus erasing the data kept on the strip. In addition, it is possible to utilize a false card reading device to extract the security, identification, and other data on the card, thus permitting an unauthorized and undesirable individual to obtain the sensitive data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,587 (the ""587 patent), issued to and owned by this applicant, addresses the inherent weaknesses of existing security devices and systems. The ""587 patent is directed to a tubular key which rotates discs, whereby the rotation of the discs are read by a relatively complex fiber optic system. The counting results are fed to an external computer for processing. While the device described in the ""587 patent is a vast improvement over past technologies and techniques, it is not without inherent problems. First, the fiber optic and corresponding circuitry generates undesirably high heat levels. Second, fiber optic technology requires cumbersome and time consuming calibration. Similarly, slight deviations in the optic alignment of the components from the desired calibration alters optic readings and corresponding accuracy of the units. As a result of deviations, additional calibrations are necessarily required. Third, processing functions for the lock claimed in the ""587 patent are not housed locally with the lock, but rather are remotely housed. With none of the processing taking place locally at the lock, the overall efficiency of the unit is reduced and the costs become increasingly undesirable.
In addition to the cost of the fiber optic components and processing techniques, there are additional manufacturing costs associated with such a system. Precision manufacturing is required. Fiber optic systems require passageways through the lock components, such as the discs of the lock, such that light is permitted to pass through for reading by an optic component at one end of the opening. This necessitates highly precise tolerances in order to ensure that the light passageways are functionally sound to permit proper optical readings. Each of these requirements are necessary for the lock of the ""587 patent to properly function. Undesirable manufacturing and configuration costs relating to both the lock components and the fiber optic components are an unfortunate, but necessary, barrier under such a fiber optic lock system.
Consequently, a security system is needed that will address many of the problems associated with current systems. The gross inadequacies of conventional locks, and the problems associated with fiber optic systems, must be avoided in providing a security system that can be manufactured, configured, and maintained at a reasonable cost. At the same time, increased security must be of the highest priority.
The optical security system in accordance with the present invention substantially solves the problems associated with traditional locks and lock systems, as well as the problems inherently present with fiber optic security locks. The present invention generally provides for a solid state optic lock system utilizing reflective infrared sensors for reading the rotational movement of a plurality of rotatably secure discs or wafers. The optic security system of the present invention generally employs standard electronic solid state components to minimize the manufacturing and configuration costs of the system. In addition, the use of these standard components permits simplified manufacturing and configuration for the lock components and, in particular, the discs being optically read by the system.
The present invention relates generally to an optical security system having a key, an optic lock, and a processing system. The lock generally has a plurality of optical reflective sensors, a plurality of readable discs, and a controller for processing information to and from the plurality of sensors. The optic security lock senses the surface changes of state during the rotation of the plurality of discs caused by the turning of the fully-engaged key. This results in a possible combination count of at least 24.9 billion. The data from the sensors is communicated to the controller, with the controller having a microprocessor capable of communicating data to and receiving data from the sensors. The processing system analyzes the data from the controller and compares the data to known information in a database for generating a lock command signal. The processing system can be encompassed within the controller-based microprocessor, or in an external remote processing device. The external remote processing device can be coupled in data communication with the controller for processing the data obtained from the lock, and for generating a corresponding lock command signal. Additionally, an external keypad device can be coupled in data communication with the controller and processing system for additional security verification before generating a corresponding lock command signal.
It is possible to use the optical security system of the present invention to monitor and control access into private homes, commercial buildings, hotels, and the like. In addition to these entrance control applications, the system of the present invention can be utilized in any application where security verification is required. For instance, credit card access and computer terminal or program access can be controlled by requiring an unlock lock command signal prior to granting permission. Any of the access or entrance requirements can be predicated on the a requirement that a proper PIN be entered into the operable keypad, in addition to the proper rotation of an acceptable key within the optical security lock. Consequently, the lock command signal can be a signal to a security system or door lock, or it can be a signal to another computing or processing device, such as those used in processing credit card purchases or program access at a computer terminal. Further, the optical security system, and the processing system in particular, can be used to keep track of key usage, last use, number of uses by a user or key, and the like. This type of processed and stored data can be used for controlling the system, interpreting access or usage requests, and a myriad of other uses.